


Кофе, булочка и труп врага

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bureaucracy, Come Eating, Come Shot, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Murderers, Office Sex, Partners in Crime, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, not real though
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: У Гарри есть почти безотказный способ управления гневом, о котором никто не догадывается. Жаль, он не работает на Драко Малфое.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 222
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Harry Potter 2020: Спецквест





	Кофе, булочка и труп врага

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: минет, мастурбация, слизывание спермы.

Все считали Гарри Поттера добрым, понимающим и очень терпеливым человеком. Он с готовностью выслушивал любые жалобы даже от тех, кто просто ошибся кабинетом, и с понимающей улыбкой подсказывал, кто может решить их проблему. Когда младший секретарь Административного отдела Клетус Тафт отчитывал его за то, что не застал на месте, принеся важные документы на подпись, Гарри, только что вернувшийся с задержания и покрытый кровью и копотью, лишь рассыпался в извинениях и просил перо. Он даже не ругался на младшего аврора Корнелла, который постоянно брал его кружку, и ни разу не сцепился с Драко Малфоем, хотя тот, как старший секретарь Отдела правопорядка, вечно торчал в Аврорате и профессионально бесил всех.

У этого было одно простое объяснение, о котором, разумеется, никто не догадывался.

Гарри Поттер был серийным убийцей.

Первую свою жертву он банально забил стулом. Это случилось под Рождество. Он пытался разобраться с последними отчетами за год, а младший архивариус за конторкой решил, что рассортировать старые карточки по алфавиту гораздо важнее, чем принять бумаги у Гарри. Воспоминания о предсмертных криках архивариуса и потеках крови на картотечных шкафах позволили Гарри дожить до Рождества, не сойти с ума и даже ни на кого не наорать.

Со временем он понял, что это надежный способ держать себя в руках. Но душить свои жертвы и забивать их до смерти ему быстро надоело, поэтому он начал изобретать новые способы убийства, все более изощренные. Он медленно поджаривал людей, распиливал их на части тупой пилой, растворял в кислоте и скармливал пираньям. В этом месяце среди его фаворитов оказались ведьмино кресло и голодный оборотень.

На его счету было не меньше двухсот сорока жертв. Только за эту неделю Гарри разделался с тремя и готовился убить четвертого. Он как раз схватил Драко Малфоя за волосы, чтобы разбить его голову об угол, но вместо этого почему-то прижал его к стене и провел ладонью по бедру.

Ничто из этого не произвело на Малфоя ни малейшего впечатления, и он продолжал:

— Я еще на прошлой неделе просил не присылать ко мне миссис Сомерсет. Ее дела не в моей компетенции, а она совершенно не способна слушать, что ей говорят! Как и ты, очевидно.

Гарри перехватил волосы покрепче и снова попытался приложить его лбом об угол. Он даже начал представлять, как потечет кровь по светло-желтой краске, как Малфой наконец заткнется…

...заткнется потому, что будет жарко стонать, потираясь задницей о Гарри. Именно это он и пытался проделать, пока Гарри перебирал волосы у него на затылке и поглаживал за ушами.

— Ее визиты наносят непоправимый моральный ущерб всему нашему отделу! У нас… — Малфой резко прервался, пытливо глядя на Гарри. — Поттер, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

Гарри поспешно отдернул руку от его промежности, моргнул несколько раз, возвращаясь в реальность, и выпрямился в кресле.

— Неужели? — спросил он с недоумением. Голос почти не дрожал.

Не мог же Малфой и в самом деле понять, что Гарри только что мысленно его облапал и едва не начал ему дрочить. 

Малфой сложил руки на груди и самодовольно посмотрел на него поверх острого носа:

— Ты представляешь, как убиваешь меня. Видел бы ты свою блаженную рожу, я точно знаю, что такое выражение бывает только у тех, кто думает, как бы меня прикончить.

Гарри ни разу не ловили на убийствах. Никто не догадывался, что, улыбаясь и кивая, Гарри представляет реки крови, оторванные конечности и разлетающиеся осколки костей. Впрочем, до сих пор он только убивал свои жертвы, а не домогался их. В этот раз что-то определенно пошло не так. Он еще ни разу не пытался убить Малфоя.

Ну, с тех пор. Наверное, в этом и проблема: после настоящей попытки убийства воображаемое ему попросту не давалось.

Гарри длинно выдохнул и поднял руки.

— Сдаюсь, виновен. — Он ухмыльнулся. — И что теперь, Малфой, арестуешь меня? 

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Малфой. — Во-первых, это не в моей компетенции. Во-вторых, полчаса назад я сам скормил миссис Сомерсет той самой псине, которая насрала на ее газон. А потом закопал на этом газоне тебя. Заживо.

— Пф, слабак. Я переехал ее магловской газонокосилкой. Несколько раз, туда и обратно, пока ее ошметки не укрыли всю траву.

Малфой, явно впечатленный, присвистнул:

— Она к тебе часто приходит, да?

— Сегодня был седьмой раз, — кивнул Гарри. — То на нее голубь нагадит, то соседи подозрительно шушукаются, теперь вот собака эта. Я пытался отправить ее к патрульным, но она уверена, что все это происки темных магов. Поэтому я послал ее в секретариат, вдруг вы там что-нибудь придумаете.

— Мне пришлось принять заявление о заговоре против представителя древней фамилии. — Малфой вытащил из-за пазухи свиток с тремя солидными сургучными печатями и торжественно выложил его на стол Гарри. — Так что теперь, Поттер, ты никуда не денешься от голубей и соседей миссис Сомерсет.

Гарри с тоской посмотрел на свиток. Не сказать, что он был очень занят, но расследование параноидального бреда старой грымзы, помешанной на своей родословной, сложно назвать интересным делом. Пыткой — вполне.

— Лучше б ты и правда закопал меня на газоне.

— А я предупреждал: не посылай ко мне людей, чтобы от них избавиться.

Малфой, бессовестная скотина, подмигнул и удалился из кабинета, а Гарри даже не смог его убить, чтобы хоть немного выпустить пар. Он и не пытался — от греха подальше.

И хотя это был первый раз, когда они с Малфоем поговорили как нормальные люди — насколько уж разговор о воображаемых убийствах можно назвать нормальным, — Гарри не придал этому особого значения. Как не придавал его и внезапным поворотам в своих фантазиях. 

По правде говоря, Гарри вообще не предполагал, что у этого разговора будет какое-то продолжение. Поэтому когда два дня спустя они оказались в переполненном лифте, то лишь натянуто кивнули друг другу, как обычно, и уткнулись взглядами в разные стены.

Но тут в лифт вошел Корнелл. Увидев Гарри, он просиял и не без труда втиснулся между ним и Малфоем.

— Привет, Гарри! — Корнелл, уже полгода проработавший в Аврорате, все еще был в восторге от возможности обращаться к нему по имени и не упускал возможности пофамильярничать. Гарри не возражал — это лучше, чем показное уважение с придыханием, а если Корнелл надоедал, всегда можно было извлечь на свет костедробилку или бутылку соляной кислоты.

— Привет, — отозвался Гарри.

Малфой делал вид, что не заметил Корнелла, хоть тот и измял ему мантию, пока пробирался поближе к Гарри.

— Видели Эрика сейчас? — радостно спросил Корнелл. — Точно бухал все выходные, ну и перегар у него! Как только до работы дошел.

Гарри невнятно промычал и натянул на лицо нейтральное выражение.

— Слышали, от Крокетта жена уходит? — продолжил Корнелл. — Интересно, чем он ее довел. Говорят, он в прошлом месяце вроде как уехал в командировку, а сам снял домик в Бате и притащил туда своего любовника-магла. Как думаете, она об этом узнала или о том, что он ходит в клуб свингеров в одиночку?

Гарри шестым чувством ощутил, что Малфой изо всех сил пытается не закатывать глаза слишком уж очевидно.

— А Энни Франдсен снова разорвала помолвку. Думаю, ее жених узнал, что он у нее уже восьмой. Хотя не представляю, как она скрывала это от него целых два месяца. Об этом же все знают!

Насчет всех Корнелл несколько преувеличил — Гарри, например, вообще не знал, кто такая эта Энни. И умер бы счастливым, так и не узнав.

К счастью, лифт прибыл на второй этаж, и Корнелл не успел вывалить на Гарри семейные перипетии каких-нибудь других незнакомых людей. Он отправился куда-то дальше, а Гарри с Малфоем выпали в коридор и синхронно перевели дыхание.

— Ну и как ты его убил? — спросил Малфой.

— Штопор в ухо и три раза провернул. Я считаю, это честно, он сделал с моим мозгом примерно то же самое.

— Хм, неплохо, — задумчиво покивал Малфой. — А я трансфигурировал его ноги в плотоядных червей, и они начали его жрать.

Им навстречу шел Хигли из Административного отдела, преисполненный важности и нагруженный стопкой бумаг, которые он бережно прижимал к бочкообразной груди. Поравнявшись с ними, он смерил Малфоя взглядом, будто впервые его тут увидел, и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Зайди ко мне через час, Малфой, нужно обсудить порядок принятия заявлений. У вас там настоящий бардак.

Малфой согласно склонил голову, и они с Гарри обошли Хигли по орбите, едва не вжимаясь в стену.

— Ну? — спросил Гарри, когда они разошлись на безопасное расстояние.

— Уроню на него шкаф с чистящими зельями, — отозвался Малфой задумчиво. — Пусть они его медленно растворяют, пока он лежит и дергается.

Дожевывая на ходу сэндвич, мимо них пробежал младший секретарь Дженсен. После него на ковре остались мокрые грязные следы и промасленная обертка. Гарри знал его только по привычке задавать невероятное количество глупых вопросов, из-за которых создавалось впечатление, будто он на службе первый день и никогда в жизни не видел не то что документы — даже пергамент с пером. И еще он, кажется, постоянно ел.

— Засунуть в нос палочку и сотворить Агуаменти, — предложил Гарри. 

— Ты его плохо знаешь, Поттер, и потому милосерден. — Малфой презрительно сморщил нос. — Превратить в таракана и раздавить.

Дверь одного из кабинетов распахнулась, чуть не прибив их обоих, и оттуда выскочила Милли, секретарь Визенгамота.

— О, Гарри, Драко! — воскликнула она. — Живы?

— Ты промахнулась, — ответил Гарри.

— В следующий раз буду лучше целиться, — она подмигнула и поспешила дальше по коридору.

— Чудесная женщина, — вздохнул Малфой. — Если бы все люди были хоть на треть такими, как она, я бы не мечтал об убийствах чаще, чем о чашке чая.

Так Гарри нашел сообщника.

Окончательно он убедился в этом два дня спустя, когда Малфой возник перед его столом и без малейших предисловий заявил:

— Ты мой должник, Поттер. По гроб жизни.

— И тебе доброе утро, Малфой, — отозвался Гарри, отложив бумаги, и попытался быстренько придушить его, но вместо этого принялся развязывать строгий галстук. Поначалу это даже казалось логичным — так было бы гораздо проще сжать шею пальцами, но очень скоро Гарри пришлось оборвать фантазию, поскольку Малфой оказался перед ним в полурасстегнутой рубашке, раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий. 

Его долгий пристальный взгляд Малфоя совершенно не смутил, тот без приглашения выдвинул себе стул, уселся, оперевшись локтями на стол и устроив подбородок на сцепленных в замок руках. 

— Можно сказать, я героически спас твою жизнь. Ну, по крайней мере, твои мозги.

— В самом деле? 

— Именно так, — продолжил невероятно довольный собой Малфой. — Я поймал миссис Сомерсет буквально в двух шагах от твоего кабинета. Она безумно хотела тебя видеть, но я убедил ее, что именно сейчас ты активно расследуешь ее дело в паре сотен миль от Лондона и все твое внимание будет поглощено вероломными голубями еще месяца два, не меньше. 

— Это что выходит… — сказал Гарри, едва веря своей удаче, — мы не увидим ее… сколько?

— Я думаю, мы легко можем рассчитывать на пару недель жизни, полностью свободной от Марши Сомерсет. За это время, конечно, тебе придется придумать, как завершить расследование.

Гарри поднял брови и смотрел на Малфоя, пока тот, фыркнув, не откинулся на спинку стула:

— Ладно-ладно, я высыпал ей на голову ведро скорпионов. Эта гаргулья страшная зануда, даже когда идешь ей навстречу. Можешь себе представить, она пыталась вытянуть из меня список подозреваемых и план операции по их задержанию. Еле убедил ее, что не имею права разглашать секретные сведения.

Гарри расхохотался:

— Разумеется. Страшно секретное дело о темных колдунах, которые дрессируют голубей, чтобы те злокозненными актами дефекации разрушали репутацию древней фамилии. 

— Ага, в сговоре с соседскими собаками. — Малфой восседал напротив Гарри — такой расслабленный, будто они постоянно болтали вот так.

— Я всерьез подумываю составить ей ответ на официальном бланке и сообщить, что Аврорат в полном составе провел тщательное расследование и выяснил, что, когда она шествует по улице в своей кошмарной шляпе с плотоядными орхидеями и в той клетчатой мантии с останками енота на плечах, птицы гадят на лету просто от ужаса. 

— Я как-то натравил эту шляпу на Дженсена после того, как он разложил рыбу с картошкой на папке с документами для Визенгамота, — поделился Малфой. — Жуткое было зрелище, пожалуй, даже слишком для меня.

Гарри представил, как лианы с нежно-желтыми зубастыми цветами оплетают руки с ногами, оставляя неровные кровавые борозды, и передернул плечами. Бассейн с пираньями и газонокосилка ему определенно нравились больше.

— Они ведь не живые там на шляпе, нет? — задумчиво спросил он.

— Я видел, как одна из них сожрала муху, — ответил Малфой. — И они все тянулись ко мне, когда миссис Сомерсет на меня орала на прошлой неделе. По правде говоря, не уверен, что в реальности скорпионы причинили бы ей хоть какой-то вред. Скорее всего, они бы отравились сами, а их останками закусили орхидеи. 

Гарри вынужден был признать, что это весьма правдоподобный сценарий развития событий, а потом они еще битых полчаса изобретали способы гарантированно истребить нечестивое порождение тьмы, скрывающееся под аляповатой клетчатой мантией с воротником из дохлого енота.

Уже к концу недели Гарри нашел способ отплатить Малфою. Явившись в его крохотный кабинет, он заявил:

— Я принес тебе кофе, булочку и труп твоего врага. 

Малфой поднял усталый взгляд от бумаг, который громоздились перед ним, и вокруг него, и на всякой горизонтальной поверхности, словно непокоренные горные вершины. 

— Надеюсь, все это вполне материально, потому что воображаемые убийства мне сейчас не помогут. К тому же у меня нет на них времени. Я пытаюсь написать подробный циркуляр по новой системе составления отчетов, их обработки и каталогизации. Этим должен был заниматься Хэвиршем, но я уже говорил: его почти не бывает на месте.

Разумеется, Малфой уже рассказывал о Ларри Хэвиршеме, который занимал соседний кабинет и искренне считал, что слишком хорош для должности старшего секретаря Отдела правопорядка. Большую часть его работы приходилось разгребать Малфою, что, однако, не мешало Хэвиршему исправно получать зарплату и выступать на совещаниях с предложениями по рационализации — реализация которых опять же падала на плечи Малфоя. Не удивительно, что Хэвиршем в его рассказах особенно часто оказывался в смоляной бочке или в бассейне с крокодилами.

— Собственно, потому я и пришел, — ответил Гарри, поставил перед Малфоем пакет из кофейни и стакан и присел на край стола, чудом не вызвав ни единого бумажного оползня в Бюрократических Хребтах. — Покончить с Хэвиршемом оказалось проще простого. 

Малфой механически кивнул, сделал несколько глотков кофе — и лишь после этого уставился на Гарри:

— Что, правда?

Кажется, на миг он даже поверил, что Гарри придушил Хэвиршема собственными руками или расчленил ржавой пилой прямо в уборной Министерства.

— Мы с Робардсом обсуждали подробности одного дела и решили заодно пообедать. И так уж совпало, что я, ну знаешь, совершенно случайно привел его именно в тот паб, где обычно торчит Хэвиршем. Так что пока нам несли рыбу с картошкой, Робардс наблюдал, как старший секретарь, из-за которого сейчас половина Аврората стоит на ушах, пытаясь перейти на эту новую систему, вместо работы приканчивает третью пинту пива и флиртует с официантками. 

Завороженно глядя на Гарри, Малфой отщипывал от булочки с изюмом маленькие кусочки и отправлял их в рот. Крошки сыпались на документы, но Малфой, вероятно, не вполне осознавал, что, вообще-то, ест. Скорее всего, он представлял, как Робардс разрывает Хэвиршема на куски прямо в пабе и потом обмакивает картошку с рыбой в его кровь вместо уксуса.

— Так что вот это все, — Гарри обвел рукой залежи циркуляров и бланков, — больше не твоя проблема. Если у тебя есть еще какая-то нудная работа, которую можно свалить на Хэвиршема, ни в чем себе не отказывай, он возьмет все, что скажут, после того как Робардс закончит отгрызать ему голову. А для тебя у меня есть новое, очень важное дело.

— Надеюсь, тебе не нужно помочь избавиться от трупа? Я, знаешь ли, не очень хорош в настоящих убийствах.

Гарри проглотил колкость, которую раньше — всего лишь пару месяцев назад — обязательно бы высказал.

— Я был бы очень хреновым аврором, если бы не мог сам избавиться от тела. Нет, мне нужно разобрать кучу бумажек для одного дела, а я ни черта в них не понимаю. Это внутреннее расследование о коррупции в Министерстве, так что тебе придется подписать несколько соглашений о неразглашении. Но тебе понравится.

— Ты копаешь под Визенгамот? — уточнил Малфой.

— И под него тоже. — Гарри подмигнул. — Ну что, ты в деле?

Малфой тянул время, складывая документы вместе с крошками и изюминками в неаккуратные стопки.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что вместо того, чтобы избавить меня от изнуряющей работы, ты мне ее только добавил, — сказал он наконец. — Конечно, я согласен. Эти говнюки из меня всю кровь выпили.

Гарри не стал уточнять имена говнюков. Некоторых он и сам знал, а остальных они найдут, когда перелопатят горы запутанной документации, протоколов и отчетов с заседаний. На самом деле все, что им нужно, спрятано там — заметено под официальные сухие строки, словно говно под коврик. У Гарри просто не хватало опыта и бюрократического чутья, чтобы увидеть зацепки. 

А вот Малфой, едва погрузившись в бумаги и пролистав несколько страниц, вынырнул со слегка оглушенным видом и заявил:

— Вот же мерзавцы! 

И попытался растолковать Гарри, что именно увидел там, перемежая объяснения короткими справками по бюрократической терминологии, а также особо заковыристыми способами избавить мир от отдельных членов Визенгамота. Гарри с удовольствием подключился к свершению столь радикального правосудия, и это несколько скрасило вечер, который они провели, копаясь в бумагах.

К концу следующего дня они по три раза убили все тех же членов Визенгамота, пару раз — особенно назойливых людей, которые имели несчастье сунуться к столу Гарри в неподходящий момент, и один раз, когда стало совсем невмоготу, — миссис Сомерсет за былые заслуги. Оказалось, что Малфою нравится убивать с помощью ядовитых насекомых и зелий, и предпочтение он отдает самым эффектным способам — например, гремучей смеси нескольких кислот и Испаряющего зелья, из-за которых растворенная плоть улетучивалась, постепенно обнажая скелет. Гарри познакомил его с чудесами магловской техники — микроволновка и блендер в сочетании с уменьшающими чарами произвели на Малфоя сокрушительное впечатление.

Но ничто не помогало от всепоглощающей скуки, которую навевали горы бумаг. 

Поначалу Гарри думал, что это будет как расшифровка надписей в затерянном храме давно погибшей цивилизации — не очень захватывающе, конечно, но довольно интересно. Только вот за сухими канцелярскими строчками скрывались не таинственные ритуалы или описания кровавых жертвоприношений, а унылая борьба за кабинеты побольше и столы подороже. Пока Малфой восстанавливал цепочку интриг, в результате которых кто-то лишился поста, а кто-то его обрел, Гарри с ненавистью прихлебывал паршивый офисный кофе. Его кружка снова куда-то подевалась, пришлось взять старую, явно кем-то здесь забытую, и в ней кофе казался еще гаже.

А еще она протекала. Гарри обнаружил это слишком поздно, когда из трещины, пересекавшей ногу жирафа с идиотской улыбкой, накапала приличная лужа прямо на папку с протоколами заседаний.

— Тергео! — Малфой убрал лужу и уставился на Гарри так, будто мысленно отрезал ему голову. Скорее всего, так он и делал — при помощи какой-нибудь рыбы-пилы. — Поттер, возьми другую кружку, пока не испортил нам всю работу.

— Я не знаю, где моя, а чужие брать не буду. — Гарри еще немного понаблюдал за капающей кружкой и достал палочку. — Эванеско. Все равно кофе дрянь.

Малфой отодвинул бумаги и уставился на него еще пристальней. 

— Бумажная работа здорово тебя выводит, да? — спросил он, немного подавшись вперед. — Предпочитаешь героически преследовать преступника по крышам? 

Гарри помассировал переносицу под очками — просто чтобы на миг уйти от этого неотрывного пытливого взгляда. Хотя в словах Малфоя можно было разглядеть насмешку, в тоне ее не было вовсе. И оттого вопросы раздражали Гарри еще больше. Можно подумать, для них это обычное дело — обсуждать эмоции. И черт знает, почему он отвечает. 

— Не в этом дело. — Почему бы ему просто не послать Малфоя нахер и не захлестнуть его шею металлической удавкой? Гарри попытался, конечно, но вместо этого лишь представил, как прижимается к нему со спины, как его короткие волосы на затылке щекочут щеку и губы, когда он… Потребовалось серьезное усилие, чтобы остановить это. — То есть в этом тоже. Обычно это просто потеря времени, но я уже привык. Но это дело — совсем другое. Это уже политика. Когда я читаю все это, я понимаю, что Кингсли мог прихлопнуть кое-кого из них еще в прошлом году, но намеренно медлил, выжидал удобного момента. Вот что меня бесит. Из стратегических соображений он позволял им обстряпывать свои дела. И то, что именно я занимаюсь этим делом, — это тоже политика. 

— Странно слышать о ненависти к политике и интригам от человека, который так ловко разделался с Хэвиршемом. Он сегодня ночевал на работе, — Малфой расплылся в злодейской ухмылке и протянул ничуть не сочувственным тоном: — Бедняга. Ты, Поттер, куда страшнее этих подковерных крыс, ты безжалостен, когда чуешь грязную игру. Они тебя боятся, и Министр этим пользуется. И тебе тоже стоило бы.

И раньше, чем Гарри успел обдумать ответ, он поднялся, медленно потянулся, по очереди размял запястья. Как-то так вышло, что Гарри тут же забыл, что собирался сказать — и просто следил за его неторопливыми движениями, плавными, как у сонного хищника. Ну да, Малфой сказал правду. И даже хуже того — в подобных делах Гарри не только не знал жалости, но и не считался со средствами. В конце концов, он же привлек Драко Малфоя — профессионального интригана в седьмом поколении. 

— Жди здесь, Поттер, — обронил тот и направился куда-то между беспорядочно расставленными столами. 

Шел он с все той же ленцой, словно просто прогуливался вдоль шкафов с пустыми бланками, перьями и запасами сургуча. Проходя мимо авроров, он обменивался с ними ничего не значащими репликами: «Хорошая погода сегодня, не правда ли?» — и кивал на зачарованное окно с фальшивым закатом; «Приятно снова видеть вас в строю после того ужасного происшествия. Ну, того, с испорченным кебабом»; «Это что, каталог магловского нижнего белья? Должно быть, очень важное у вас расследование».

У стола Корнелла, который, в отличие от большинства в офисе, работал, Малфой молча остановился. Он нависал над Корнеллом, не говоря ни слова, но так навязчиво, что даже у Гарри на другом конце офиса мгновенно зазудели ладони, и шея, и спина, и все тело с ног до головы. Страшно представить, какой эффект это оказывало на Корнелла: тот выдержал всего несколько секунд, а потом бросил перо и уставился на Малфоя:

— Что?

— О, прошу прощения, что отвлек, — вежливо сказал Малфой. — Просто подумал, что кто-то должен наконец это сказать. Если вам так хочется кружку Гарри Поттера, — Малфой указал на кружку, которую Корнелл как раз поднес ко рту, — то вы можете купить подходящую в сувенирной лавке в Атриуме. Насколько мне известно, вам по должности не положено воровать.

Корнелл поперхнулся и поспешно отставил кружку на дальний край стола. Поближе к Малфою.

— Очень мило. — Малфой растянул губы в совсем не приятной улыбке. — Почему бы вам не продемонстрировать все очищающие и дезинфицирующие чары, которым вас научили на курсах авроров? Прошло ведь не больше полугода, если я не ошибаюсь? Вы наверняка их еще помните. Также я не сомневаюсь, что ваша выдающаяся память больше не позволит вам перепутать свою кружку с чужой.

С каждым словом Корнелл сильнее раздувался и наливался краснотой, казалось, он вот-вот лопнет и забрызгает столы, шкафы и многострадальную кружку Гарри. Однако тот с наслаждением довел картинку до логического завершения — в своем воображении. В конце концов, ради такого случая кружку он мог бы и новую купить. 

Но гораздо лучше воображаемых кровавых ошметков был взгляд Корнелла в реальности, который метнулся из одного угла офиса в другой, от парочки секретарей, которые шептались, делая вид, что крайне заинтересованы бумагами, к Сэвиджу и Праудфуту, которые пялились в открытую и ухмылялись. Гарри пожалел, что Рон сейчас на задании — Корнелл бесил его даже больше, чем самого Гарри. Рон пришел бы в восторг, наблюдая, как пунцовый Корнелл очищает кружку под присмотром Малфоя и отдает ее чуть ли не с поклоном.

Через несколько минут перед Гарри стояла его собственная кружка — подарок Гермионы с надписью «Гарри, пора домой!» — с довольно неплохим, если судить по запаху, кофе.

— Вкусно, — оценил Гарри, сделав глоток. — Кофе из твоей заначки?

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Малфой. — Для этого мы недостаточно близкие друзья. Это заначка Сэвиджа, он держит ее в ящике слева от чайника. Открывается простой Алохоморой.

— А твоя должность позволяет воровать?

Гарри сделал еще глоток без малейших угрызений совести — в конце концов, Сэвидж частенько угощался его чаем.

— Давай назовем это перераспределением ресурсов в пользу нуждающихся. Я помог Сэвиджу реализовать его альтруистический потенциал. — Малфой снова уткнулся в бумаги, отложил одну папку и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: — Знаешь, публичное унижение оказалось приятнее, чем воображаемое убийство.

И хотя это делало Гарри плохим человеком, он испытывал то же самое. Сбрасывая напряжение с помощью фантазий, он стал настолько спокойным, дружелюбным и профессиональным, что попросту забыл — проблемы вообще-то можно решать. В особенности проблемы с людьми вроде Корнелла или Хэвиршема.

Некоторых врагов можно уничтожить в реальности, и для этого вовсе не нужны ведьмино кресло или голодные соплохвосты. Хотя, если подумать, соплохвосты никогда не бывают лишними — просто ради удовольствия Гарри напустил парочку на воображаемого Корнелла и насладился отчаянными воплями и запахом паленой плоти. 

Следующие дни он радовался этому открытию с истинным восторгом неофита. Он навестил Архив, где нужные им документы собирали уже вторую неделю, и напомнил архивариусу, что именно означает пометка «Срочно» на запросе. С помощью главы Архива, должностной инструкции и нескольких выражений из репертуара Малфоя он довел беднягу если не до слез, то уж точно — до серьезной переоценки сущности его работы.

Значение этой же пометки «Срочно» Гарри пришлось донести также до Клетуса Тафта, поскольку через два дня документы в Аврорат так и не доставили, а служащие Архива уверяли, что отправили их еще прошлым вечером. Оказалось, что бумаги канули в тележку Тафта, который посчитал, что собрать заявки на канцтовары в Отделе магического транспорта гораздо важнее, чем доставить срочные документы. 

После этого, окончательно расхрабрившись, Гарри даже отправил Маршу Сомерсет на освидетельствование в Мунго, убедив, что для ее же безопасности целители должны провести проверку на гибельные проклятья. На самом деле ее проверяли, конечно же, на параноидальный бред и, очевидно, вылечили или заперли в хорошо охраняемой палате, потому что Гарри ее больше не видел.

— Ладно, — сказал Малфой и усмехнулся, — теперь я готов признать, что ты, Поттер, настоящий герой. Благодаря одному этому подвигу твое имя останется в веках. 

— Иди ты, — отозвался Гарри и попытался убить его просто для порядка и в качестве эксперимента. Как обычно, все немедленно пошло не так: он обнаружил Малфоя на коленях с такой же усмешкой — саркастической и одновременно искушающей. На секунду она исчезла, Малфой торопливо облизал губы и провел ладонью по животу Гарри, и тот заметил, что полностью обнажен. События развивались чертовски быстро. 

Этот эксперимент закончился так же, как и предыдущие. Гарри ни разу не удалось убить Малфоя, зато эротические фантазии становились все более яркими и затейливыми. Впрочем, он уже смирился с этим и признал — после небольшой внутренней борьбы, — что Малфой ему нравится. Немного тяжелее оказалось сжиться с тем, что его чувства не ограничивались лишь физическим влечением. К концу второй недели работы над внутренним расследованием Гарри поймал себя на том, что с нетерпением ждет момента, когда они с Малфоем сядут за один стол, чтобы зарыться по уши в гору пергамента.

С некоторой долей ужаса он обнаружил, что Малфой не только соответствует его внешнему идеалу, но к тому же прекрасный остроумный собеседник и изобретательный сообщник. Он легко подхватывал любую мысль — иногда даже невысказанную. Отлично чувствовал настроение Гарри и умел развеселить его — или, по крайней мере, изобретал затейливый способ избавиться от источника раздражения. 

Когда Гарри влетел в офис, кипя от ярости, потому что сразу три члена Визенгамота по очереди попробовали разузнать, как идет расследование, причем двое из них прозрачно намекали на взятку, а Фелисити Пикок даже пыталась ему угрожать, Малфой сунул ему в руки кружку с кофе и в красках описал, как их затаптывает стадо взрывопотамов. 

Вместе они использовали десяток проклятых бладжеров, чтобы переломать все кости Фарли Биллингтону, новому главе Отдела магических игр и спорта. Тот явился в Аврорат и потребовал, чтобы для охраны финала Чемпионата Англии по квиддичу прислали именно Гарри Поттера. Как он выразился: «с представительскими целями». 

Живописание хруста костей и кровавых брызг так увлекло Гарри, что он упустил момент, когда они с Малфоем оказались слишком близко. Их стулья каким-то образом сдвинулись почти вплотную, колени соприкасались, а Малфой, требуя дать ему слово, сжимал его руку и повторял: «Нет, в голову еще рано, пусть помучается». А Гарри упрямо направлял бладжеры в голову Биллингтона снова и снова — чтобы Малфой еще раз до него дотронулся.

В понедельник, когда Гарри пожаловался, что все выходные у него под окнами дежурил какой-то репортер, Малфой рассказал ему — в весьма впечатляющих подробностях — об одном старинном заклинании, которое превращало чужую печень в живого ежа. 

В среду они убили Министра магии.

На удивление это заняло совсем немного времени. Шеклболт потребовал предоставить промежуточные итоги расследования уже на совещании в пятницу, а это означало, что им придется практически ночевать на работе следующие два дня. Между прочим, у Малфоя и так уже под глазами обозначились темные круги — и потому Гарри совершенно вышел из себя. Он даже не заметил, как в руках оказался молоток. Через несколько секунд Шеклболт испортил свой шикарный ковер пятнами крови и мозгов. 

— Ну… в целом он прав. Нельзя затягивать расследование, тем более что эти крысы уже забегали, — сказал Гарри через несколько минут, а с его рук все еще капала кровь. 

Малфой в забрызганной кровью рубашке криво улыбнулся ему в ответ:

— Что ж, придется поработать сверхурочно. 

Эти двое суток они были так поглощены расследованием, что больше никого не убили. Если кто-то и пытался отвлечь их или выбесить — они не заметили. К началу совещания Гарри едва мог вспомнить, уходил ли вчера домой поспать пару часов или отрубился прямо за столом. Зато он помнил кофе, который принес ему Малфой — из собственных сакральных запасов, о чем сообщил ему раза три за утро. Видимо, чтобы Гарри в полной мере осознал, какая честь ему оказана.

Гарри и без того не забыл, что это значит: они теперь близкие друзья. И это подняло ему настроение куда лучше, чем крепкий кофе. Он даже с улыбкой поприветствовал перед совещанием главу Отдела тайн Уэйнрайта, который своей паранойей сводил с ума все Министерство и мог дать фору Марше Сомерсет. Малфой, судя по недоуменному взгляду, счел, что Гарри перетрудился и не отвечает за свои действия.

Уэйнрайт явно посчитал так же и демонстративно ткнул в сторону Гарри каким-то артефактом. Штуковина, напоминающая растопыренного жука из проволоки и кусочков древесины, никак не отреагировала — очевидно, никаких дурных флуктуаций она не засекла, и Уэйнрайт, поджав губы, удалился. 

Чисто из чувства противоречия Гарри наклонился к Малфою и прошептал:

— Если бы он этой штукой в самого себя потыкал, она бы взорвалась к чертям. 

— Шрапнель, — мечтательно протянул Малфой. — Поражающий радиус футов тридцать, не меньше.

— Старшего архивариуса и секретарей точно накроет, — заметил Гарри с удовольствием.

— Особенно Дженсена и Перкса. Осколком прямо в яремную вену… кровищи будет!

— А Перкс-то чем провинился? — Гарри отодвинул стул для Малфоя. 

— Он считает, что знает документооборот лучше меня. 

— А, ну тогда он полностью заслужил. 

Совещание грозило затянуться. Тревожные симптомы появились еще до начала: все долго рассаживались, менялись стульями и выбирали места, как будто они что-то значили. Слышалось ворчливое бормотание, что лучше бы они все работали, а не просиживали тут штаны, пока где-то там в их кабинетах простаивают неимоверно важные процессы. Гарри по своему опыту знал, что те же самые люди имеют привычку произносить беспощадно длинные и бессодержательные речи и затягивать совещания сверх всяких разумных пределов.

И в этот раз они остались себе верны. После того, как Гарри с Малфоем рассказали, что им удалось накопать, на них полился поток бессмысленных вопросов:

— А вы уверены, что это полная информация?

— А этого хватит для представления в суд?

— Но если Визенгамот себя дискредитировал, кто будет судить членов Визенгамота?

Гарри предоставил Робардсу повторять то, что они с Малфоем уже разжевали. Он и не ожидал, что их будет слушать хоть кто-то, кроме Шеклболта и Робардса. Ну и еще, может быть, Уэйнрайта, но тот, как обычно, услышал что-то свое и принялся требовать, чтобы в список подозреваемых включили какого-то уборщика, который странно на него смотрит.

— Знаешь, Малфой, я начинаю подозревать, что взрыв артефакта — это слишком легкая и быстрая смерть, — уныло заметил Гарри, пока Уэйнрайт подробно и аргументированно доказывал злонамеренность уборщика. 

И как будто этого было мало, его поддержал Фарли Биллингтон, заявив, что в Отделе магического хозяйства явно имеется целое гнездо заговорщиков, которые поставили целью саботировать его незаменимую работу.

— У меня за окном вторую неделю идет дождь! — возмущался он. — Я не могу работать в такой обстановке!

— Я тебе сочувствую, Фарли, но мы здесь обсуждаем коррупцию внутри Министерства, — напомнил Шеклболт.

— Так что это, если не коррупция? Это настоящий заговор!

Даже у Шеклболта не хватило духу сообщить Биллингтону, что хозотдел его попросту ненавидит за питомник дрессированных тараканов, который он устроил в ящиках стола. Биллингтон обожал своих тараканов, и даже Малфой был вынужден признать, что это мило. Хоть и дурь несусветная, конечно же.

— Да-да, нужно непременно проверить весь личный состав Отдела магического хозяйства! — с энтузиазмом согласился Уэйнрайт. — Они целыми днями шныряют по всему Министерству, и кто знает, что они задумали. Может, они все давно подкуплены врагами! Я готов пожертвовать своим временем, чтобы лично допросить каждого.

Шеклболт подпер подбородок рукой и, не вмешиваясь, ждал, пока Уэйнрайт выдохнется. Перебивать его было бесполезно — он от этого лишь больше распалялся и начинал подозревать собеседника в сговоре.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав, — заметил Малфой шепотом, — взрыв — слишком скучно. 

Он принялся изображать на полях одного из старых протоколов какое-то сложное устройство — сплошные зубчатые колеса, крючки, лезвия и дисковые пилы. Выходя из-под его пера, все эти части немедленно приходили в движение: крючья вытягивались и хватали ближайшие буквы, затягивали жерло машины, а лезвия и колеса кромсали их, разбрызгивая красные чернила. 

— Изобретательно, — сказал Гарри и пририсовал с другого угла человечка, отдаленно напоминающего Уэйнрайта. Тот немедля принялся тыкать нарисованным артефактом в кончик пера и с подозрением оглядывался. Гарри подтолкнул его пером к машине. Та выбросила длинный суставчатый щуп и за ногу потащила человечка в свою зубастую пасть.

— Давай Биллингтона, — прошептал Малфой, помогая машине собрать разлетевшиеся части тела. Одна кисть запуталась в особенно длинном слове и пыталась уползти в угол, перебирая пальцами и волоча за собой расправляющиеся, как пружинки, буквы.

Гарри быстро набросал Биллингтона и, подумав, добавил сразу старшего архивариуса Дигби. Тот как раз решил включиться в обсуждение с замечанием, что сбор необходимых для расследования документов нарушит налаженную каталогизацию и приведет к административной катастрофе.

— Что же это за система каталогизации у вас, раз вы можете парализовать работу Министерства, достав пару папок из шкафов? — спросил Гарри. — Вы под них бомбы, что ли, закладываете?

— Не время для шуток, мистер Поттер, — сухо ответил Дигби. — Архив организован в соответствии с жесткими правилами, и, если изъять хоть один лист, многолетняя работа пойдет насмарку.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, — вмешался Шеклболт, — что документы из Архива доставать нельзя? Что мы все отдаем вам документы не для хранения, а для… хм, захоронения?

Дигби, очевидно, еще не поняв, в какую ловушку себя загнал, принялся доказывать важность алфавитной каталогизации. Гарри подтолкнул его фигурку к циркулярной пиле — человечек запнулся о бесхозный предлог и остался без руки. Другую руку Малфой оторвал ему щупом с кусачками.

Оставленный без присмотра Биллингтон соорудил себе из нескольких слов метлу, обмотав прутья-буквы парой тире, и ловко уворачивался от крюков машины.

— Лови его, Малфой! — громко прошептал Гарри, склонившись еще ниже над пергаментом. Они с Малфоем сидели голова к голове, соприкасаясь коленями и локтями, запах старого пергамента и свежих чернил смешивался со слабым ароматом его волос. Малфой ерзал на стуле, тыкая в Биллингтона, который норовил улизнуть с листа, горячее дыхание то и дело обжигало ухо Гарри. 

Он придавил метлу кончиком пера. Нарисованная Машина Смерти надвигалась на Биллингтона, уничтожая целые строки и то и дело цепляя хвост его метлы. Биллингтона бросало вверх и вниз, а он храбро отбивался, бросаясь в машину артиклями, и неумолимо приближался к краю листа.

Гарри гнался за ним с пером, но Биллингтон обходил его головокружительными маневрами. Отчаянным броском Малфою удалось подбросить его метлу, развернуть ее в другую сторону — и они с Гарри столкнулись руками. Гарри ожидал, что Малфой отдернет руку и займется убийством дальше, но он не двигался. Он даже как будто склонился ближе к Гарри и — ему показалось или нет? — провел пальцем по его запястью. Гарри поднял голову, с трудом заставив закаменевшие мышцы повиноваться, и посмотрел на него. Малфой ответил безмятежным взглядом, но зрачки у него расплылись почти во всю радужку. Лишь через несколько секунд он все же убрал руку и догнал Биллингтона уже у другого края пергамента.

— Знаешь, Поттер, — задумчиво пробормотал Малфой, рисуя на пути Биллингтона кирпичную стену, — мне почему-то ни разу не удалось тебя убить. Даже когда я закопал тебя на газоне, ты сразу выбрался.

Биллингтон успешно врезался в стену, по всему пергаменту разлетелись обрывки слов и чернильные искры. Но Гарри почти не обратил на это внимания — он уставился на Малфоя.

— И ты был голый, — продолжил тот.

Шум совещания отодвинулся, голоса доносились, как сквозь вату, и только слова Малфоя грохотали в ушах. Гарри медленно кивнул — словно Малфой задал ему вопрос. 

— У меня тоже не получалось, — проговорил он онемевшими губами. — Только разделся ты не сразу.

Он едва замечал, что вокруг поднялась суета — очевидно, совещание наконец закончилось, — но Гарри не двинулся с места. 

— Вот как, — произнес Малфой очень ровно. — И часто ты воображаешь меня раздетым? 

— Каждый раз, когда ты меня бесишь и я пытаюсь тебя убить. Довольно часто выходит.

Малфой подпер щеку и посмотрел на него с неожиданно мягкой улыбкой: 

— Я с удовольствием послушаю подробности. 

Гарри оглянулся — хотя ему и пришлось приложить немалое усилие, чтобы отвести взгляд от Малфоя — и обнаружил, что зал совещаний почти опустел. Робардс о чем-то тихо переговаривался с Шеклболтом, поглядывая в бумаги, пара уборщиков собирала мусор и расставляла стулья по местам. 

— Думаю, — нетвердым голосом произнес Гарри и поднялся, — мы можем обсудить эту тему в вашем кабинете, мистер Малфой. 

В коридоре Малфой шел совсем близко, так что их руки соприкасались.

— Я не буду возражать, если ты назовешь меня по имени, — сказал он тихо. — Мистер Малфой как-то слишком официально для того, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать.

— И что же ты хочешь сделать?

— Для начала, — Малфой глянул на него искоса и снова мягко улыбнулся, — я проверю, так ли ты хорошо сложен, как мне представляется.

Гарри переваривал эти слова ужасно долго, Малфой (Драко!) успел наложить на двери своего кабинета не меньше восьми запирающих заклинаний. Несмотря на уверенную речь, его руки едва заметно подрагивали. 

— Ну ты еще шкаф пододвинь, — беззлобно поддразнил его Гарри. 

— Предосторожности не бывают излишними, — серьезно сказал Драко и действительно окинул шкаф с бумагами оценивающим взглядом. — Я не хочу, чтобы нас прервали, когда ты будешь выкрикивать мое имя.

Гарри преодолел единственный шаг, разделявший их, и прижался к спине Драко, коснулся его уха губами:

— А почему ты уверен, что кричать будешь не ты? 

Драко поглядел на него искоса темным, почти черным глазом. Его шею, ухо, щеку и даже лоб залило краснотой. 

— Потому что у меня будет занят рот, — сообщил он уверенно.

Гарри вжал его в дверь, почти как два месяца назад, когда впервые попытался его придушить и провалился. Фантазия была бледным подобием настоящего, живого Драко — он горячо выдохнул, закусил губу и придвинулся к Гарри плотнее. Тот зарылся пальцами в короткие светлые волосы на затылке, взъерошил аккуратно уложенные пряди. Драко фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, только подался навстречу ладони. Его бедра подрагивали, и спина тоже; Гарри заметил, как он цепляется за резьбу на двери сведенными пальцами, и только теперь понял, что Драко трясет от возбуждения. 

— А ты, — начал Гарри, — как часто ты сам фантазировал об этом? 

— Почти каждый день, — признался Драко, закрыв глаза. — Ты не представляешь, как тяжело было сидеть рядом с тобой все эти недели и не касаться тебя.

Он извернулся в руках Гарри, обжег его губы быстрым выдохом, словно не решаясь прикоснуться. 

— Да ты же меня постоянно трогал. — Гарри скользнул по его губам своими, растягивая предвкушение поцелуя. Кончиками пальцев он чувствовал, как пульсирует кровь под кожей на шее Драко.

— Но не так, как хотел, — отозвался тот и наконец прижался ртом к его рту. 

Гарри даже представить не мог, что поцелуй будет настолько раскаленным, порывистым, жадным — на секунду это острое яркое ощущение оглушило его. Драко в его объятиях оказался слишком живым, слишком настоящим. Горячий, угловатый, подвижный, он ни секунды не оставался в покое, его руки были сразу повсюду. В один миг Гарри чувствовал, как пальцы поглаживают шею, а в другой они уже возились с пуговицами на рубашке или скользили по бедру. 

Словно теперь Драко действительно пытался прикоснуться всюду, где хотел так долго. Он дернул полы рубашки, провел по обнаженной груди Гарри, вниз по его животу, и грохочущее сердце немедля провалилось вниз, вслед за его ладонью. 

— Значит… — Гарри хотелось произнести хоть что-нибудь, чтобы сосредоточиться на происходящем, чтобы оставаться в сознании, — тебе хотелось так?

— Так, — Драко выдохнул ему в рот и погладил его бок и поясницу под одеждой. — И так. — Он сжал задницу Гарри, потянул его на себя, вжимаясь стоящим членом, потерся сквозь слои ткани — столько лишней одежды. 

От желания становилось тяжело дышать, но Гарри все равно поцеловал его, перекрыл кислород им обоим. Драко с готовностью раскрылся, встретил его язык своим. Он не переставал трогать Гарри, царапал короткими ногтями по спине и сразу же — сжимал соски, потом вдруг дергал за волосы.

Гарри тоже хотелось касаться его так — напрямую, без преград. Казалось, мантия Драко и его рубашка застегнуты на целый миллион, миллиард, бесконечную линию пуговиц, которые Гарри преодолевал одну за другой. И хотя он думал, что никогда не справится с этим, миллион пуговиц спустя обнаженная грудь Драко и его подрагивающий живот наконец открылись взгляду и рукам. И губам. Гарри не удержался, склонился, чтобы пройтись губами и языком по белой коже, лизнуть маленький розовый сосок. 

Драко задыхался над его головой и цеплялся за плечи. 

— Гарри, — произнес он хрипло и стиснул пальцы еще сильнее, толкнул Гарри. Оглушенный звуком своего имени, привкусом кожи Драко на языке, тот послушно подался назад. 

В крошечном кабинете от двери до стола, заваленного бумагами, было едва ли два шага, и Гарри оперся на него, опасаясь упасть — колени едва держали его.

— Так и стой, — приказал Драко.

Он небрежно сбросил мантию на пол, расстегнул манжеты на рубашке и избавился от нее тоже. Гарри осторожно отцепил от стола одну руку — ноги не подогнулись, и он уверенно стянул свою рубашку.

Драко замер с расстегнутым ремнем в руках.

— Даже лучше, чем я думал, — выдохнул он. — Мне казалось, ты более костлявый.

Гарри осмотрел его, ощупал взглядом угловатые плечи и плоский живот, розовые пятна на бледной груди, сильные жилистые руки. 

— Если б ты серьезно хотел меня убить, мог просто раздеться передо мной без предупреждения, — сказал он. — Я бы захлебнулся слюной.

Драко хмыкнул, но все равно сделал шаг вперед, словно взгляд Гарри притягивал его, как магнит, весь он притягивал. Бледная, чуть покрасневшая кожа Драко почти мерцала в сумрачном кабинете, Гарри поднял руку, встретил его прикосновением на полпути. Просто чтобы убедиться, что это не очередная фантазия, зашедшая слишком далеко. 

— Тогда будь добр, постарайся не умереть сейчас, — заявил Драко и с высокомерной улыбкой опустился на колени. 

Гарри старался изо всех сил. Он поправил покосившиеся очки и заставил себя дышать ровнее, не хватать воздух до головокружения — чтобы не упустить ни одной детали, чтобы видеть, как Драко касается губами натянутой ширинки на брюках. Прикосновение это почти не ощущалось, но Гарри обдало жаром, колени снова ослабели. Он вцепился обеими руками в стол.

Не сводя с него глаз, Драко расстегнул пуговицу и медленно потянул молнию:

— Дыши, Гарри.

Тот кивнул и, подумав, запустил пальцы в растрепанные светлые волосы. Драко наклонил голову, плотнее вжимаясь в ладонь, потерся о нее. Решив, что понял намек правильно, Гарри сжал пряди в кулаке и легонько потянул.

Драко застонал.

Этот звук прошелся по коже Гарри волной мурашек, отозвался судорогой в животе и солоноватым привкусом во рту. Он подумал, что непременно должен как следует изучить Драко, испробовать на нем все возможные прикосновения, поцелуи, укусы и ласки, узнать, как заставить его издавать такие звуки без остановки. 

Не сейчас. Потом. 

Потому что сейчас Гарри был слишком близко к краю — и Драко не собирался его щадить. Он освободил член Гарри, обхватил его пальцами и взглянул вверх — темный, совершенно шальной взгляд. 

— Держись, — велел он. 

Гарри послушно стиснул край стола и почувствовал, как горячий мокрый язык скользит по головке. Драко обвел ее по краю, пощекотал уздечку и собрал губами выступившую смазку. На несколько секунд он застыл, щекоча дыханием разгоряченную кожу в паху, затем впустил головку в рот и втянул щеки. Гарри сжал его волосы крепче, и ответный стон отозвался вибрацией во всем теле.

Драко мягко склонил голову, пропуская член в горло. Язык прижимался к уздечке, скользил по ней вслед за губами, и Гарри казалось — все его тело тонет в теплой воде. Удовольствие накатывало на него волнами, поднималось все выше и выше, тело сделалось невесомым и едва осязаемым. 

Гарри даже не вскрикнул, ему вдруг почудилось, что у него просто нет рта, чтобы издавать звуки. Руки едва слушались его, пальцы конвульсивно сжались в волосах Драко, и Гарри потянул за спутанные пряди — наверное, даже слишком сильно. Но Драко запрокинул голову, повинуясь его движению, и взгляд у него был совершенно безумный, темный и потерянный. Приоткрытые покрасневшие губы влажно блестели. Гарри и представить не мог, что у Драко может быть такое выражение, такие глаза, такие пятна яркого румянца на щеках, такой непристойный рот. Даже ладонь, все еще скользящая по члену, не заводила Гарри так сильно, как это лицо. Почти безотчетно он скользнул большим пальцем по нижней губе Драко, надавил — и почувствовал горячее прикосновение языка.

Почему-то именно это стало финальным толчком. 

Удовольствие затопило его, захлестнуло с головой, так что оргазм отозвался во всем теле — Гарри чувствовал его кончиками пальцев, которые все облизывал Драко, губами, горлом, каждой клеткой. Зрение помутилось на миг, но он все равно видел, как сперма тяжелыми каплями падает на щеки Драко, его рот, и как тот слизывает ее и тянется облизать головку члена.

Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Гарри стоял оглушенный, ничего не слыша, не дыша, почти не ощущая своего тела.

Драко качнул головой и прижал ладонь к испачканной щеке, собрал пальцами несколько капель и задумчиво слизнул их. От этого зрелища утихшее было возбуждение вновь вскипело внутри. Гарри сжал его плечо дрожащими пальцами и потянул вверх, ближе. Драко послушно поднялся, и даже сквозь марево еще не схлынувшего оргазма Гарри заметил, как его шатает. Наверное, он мог бы даже упасть, если бы Гарри не удержал его — почти уронил на себя. Драко вцепился ему в волосы, потерся о его бедро каменно-твердым членом. Весь он был текучим и податливым, тянулся за каждым прикосновением, за ладонью Гарри на его бедре, за пальцами на шее, даже за его дыханием на губах. 

Гарри быстро и жадно поцеловал его, провел языком по губам и дальше — по щеке, слизал свою сперму и снова поцеловал влажную кожу. Драко шумно выдохнул, плотно прижался к нему всем телом и потерся снова — настойчиво, почти отчаянно.

— Я сейчас… — прошептал он.

— Стой.

Гарри придержал его за бедра и удивительно быстро расстегнул штаны. Драко запрокинул голову, мышцы на открытом горле подрагивали — пришлось лишь немного склониться, чтобы прихватить кожу зубами. Член Драко пульсировал в руке Гарри, смазка обволакивала пальцы. Он стиснул кулак плотнее и почувствовал, как Драко всего встряхнуло.

Он тоже дергал Гарри за волосы — сильно, так, как надо. Гарри подумал, что обязательно надо будет отсосать ему, чтобы Драко так же держал его и направлял, показывал, как ему нравится. Сейчас же он замер, напряженный, лишь пальцы то сжимали крепко пряди, то поглаживали кожу на затылке.

— Сильнее, — прошептал Драко.

Гарри сделал несколько быстрых резких движений, член в руке дрогнул снова, и брызнула сперма. Драко сипло выдохнул, стиснул зубы на его плече, но не удержал стона. Он содрогался в руках Гарри, цеплялся за него так, будто вот-вот упадет.

Возможно, он и правда был готов упасть. Гарри казалось, что пол под ними растаял, что он провалится в мягкую темноту, если не будет держаться за Драко. 

— Никакого сравнения с фантазиями, — глухо пробормотал тот.

Гарри зачарованно кивнул, хотя сравнить происходящее с фантазиями не смог бы при всем желании — ему просто не приходило в голову фантазировать о таком. Мог ли он представить, что будет слизывать собственную сперму с лица Драко Малфоя? Что это будет настолько возбуждающе? 

Он поднял испачканную руку к лицу и посмотрел на белые потеки. Стало интересно, отличается ли Драко на вкус. В собственной сперме Гарри не было ничего особенного, а вот когда он фантазировал о Драко, то временами всерьез опасался, что тот может оказаться ядовитым. Еще и это его увлечение опасными насекомыми…

Вспомнив, что он вообще-то очень храбрый, Гарри отбросил неуместные мысли и втянул в рот указательный палец. 

Замертво он не упал, и кислота не прожгла язык. На самом деле и вкус не отличался от его собственного. Но от осознания, что он слизывает со своей руки сперму Драко, пока тот, отходя от оргазма, неразборчиво шепчет что-то ему в шею, в голову снова ударило возбуждением.

— Да ты еще хуже, чем я представлял, — пробормотал Драко и вопреки своим словам погладил его по спине. — Прекрати немедленно.

Гарри вылизал ладонь и только потом спросил:

— Почему?

— Потому что у нас полно работы, мы не можем запереться в кабинете на весь день. Я не хочу проторчать тут все выходные.

Теперь, когда он снова начал говорить, а не стонать и шептать, Гарри вдруг окончательно осознал, что держит в руках голого — ну почти — Драко Малфоя. Это внезапное открытие почти ошеломило его. Гарри провел пальцами по его обнаженному плечу, по шее, по спутанным светлым прядям — просто чтобы убедиться. Замолкнув, Драко опустил веки. 

Ах вот оно как. 

Похоже, Гарри нашел рычаги управления Драко. Или, как минимум, кнопку выключения звука.

— Кстати, насчет выходных… Какие у тебя планы? — произнес Гарри, уткнувшись в его встрепанные волосы. Только теперь он задумался, что Драко может и не захотеть продолжения. Все получилось довольно сумбурно и бестолково — он мог разочароваться. 

— Я планирую провести их в твоей постели, — ответил тот с легкой насмешкой. Наверняка он почувствовал вздох облегчения, который испустил Гарри. — Надеюсь, она достаточно большая и удобная, чтобы я не захотел вылезать оттуда до понедельника.

Гарри решил, что если его кровать Драко не понравится, они вместе купят новую. Да хоть три — лишь бы он и правда остался.

Но в субботу их выдернуло из постели письмо от Робардса, который требовал срочно явиться на работу. И там они застали Хигли над горкой пепла, который совсем недавно был десятком папок с уличающими документами.

— Идиот, — сказал Драко после того, как Гарри скрутил Хигли и привязал к стулу, — это были копии. Кто тебя вообще взял в подельники?

Оказалось, Хигли готов перечислить всех поименно, со списками прегрешений и по весьма сходной цене. При его активном содействии Гарри и Драко разом избавились от огромного количества людей, которые ежедневно их раздражали. Ну и министр, конечно, был весьма доволен, хотя и пришлось провести изрядную перестановку в Визенгамоте и нескольких отделах.

Так что в следующие выходные они пошли за новой кроватью и зверски убили трех продавцов-консультантов, двух управляющих и случайно попавшего под горячую руку мойщика окон.


End file.
